The term “writing instruments” as used herein is intended to denote and include all writing instruments, especially those selected from the group consisting of ball point pens, felt-tipped pens, fountain pens, pencils, mechanical pencils, rapidiographs, computer stylus; scoring instruments, engraving tools, and soldering devices.
Standard writing instruments with round or octagonal gripping arrangements do not provide contoured gripping surfaces to keep the index finger, thumb and middle finger in place. Similarly, contrast writing instruments that are round or octagonal also suffer from this deficiency.
Many innovative handle designs have been implemented in order to address issues related to ergonomic requirements of grip for a writing instrument.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,515, there is described and claimed an ergonomic writing instrument. However, as can be seen in FIGS. 4-8 and 18-28 of said patent, the cross-sectional configuration of said handle is substantially triangular.
Referring to U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,782,764 and 4,149,811, these patents also teach writing instruments and writing and engraving instruments, wherein the cross-sectional configuration of the handle is substantially triangular.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,463, there is described and claimed a writing aid wherein the cross-sectional configuration of the handle is described as being generally pear-shaped and “provides gripping surfaces that keep the fingers in place” (page 3, line 20).
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,604, there is described and claimed a writing aid, including a body having a central bore for receiving a hand-held writing instrument, and an exterior including a first, second and third gripping surface. However, this adaptor sleeve is also substantially triangular in its cross-sectional configuration.
While alleviating many of the problems related to efficiently using a writing instrument, such as positioning and maintaining a desired grip, the grips disclosed in the prior art inventions do not address the need to minimize the fatigue due to the need to adjust relative position of fingers and maintain an assured operational control and alignment of the writing instrument during writing.